


The Hardest Thing.

by Juliet316



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst, Gen, Terminal Illnesses, casting spoilers, implied future non canon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with earth shattering news, Alexis does what she things maybe the hardest thing she's ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/gifts).



> Written for wrabbit at fic_promptly
> 
> Some of this is speculation based on some casting spoilers that have been leaked a few days ago. Canon will likely end up very very different.

Alexis Davis just sat there in the doctor's office. Stunned.

Her lung cancer, the cancer she had fought so against. The cancer that she had thought had been in remission. The cancer she thought would never take her from her daughters. That cancer was back.

And it was terminal.

Alexis closed her eyes. While she and her girls have been through so much, things seem to be okay at the moment. Sam was doing, in Alexis' view, wonderful as a mom, even with the absence of Jason. Last she heard from Kristina, she seemed to be doing good at her classes at Wesleyan. Molly...

Alexis had to fight back the tears that threaten to form. Even though she was already a successful author, Molly was still in high school, and if the doctor's prognosis ended up true, Alexis likely would not live to see her youngest daughter graduate. Her initial goal when she'd been first diagnosed had been to live long enough to at least see both Kristina and Molly graduate high school and now it seemed she would be denied to even have that for Molly. To have her little girl end high school without either of her parents...

With a shaking hand, Alexis picked up her cellphone, and began to dial the long - distance number. Maybe this was one of the worst ideas she ever had, and maybe this wouldn't end well. Who knows? Maybe he was having a wonderful time out in L.A and did not want to be bothered. But she felt very strongly that Molly was going to need her father when Alexis died and if that meant swallowing her pride and asking him to come back, she would.

"Ric, it's me," Alexis said as she heard him answer his phone. She took a breath and swallowed the lump formed in her throat.

"I need you and so does your daughter."


End file.
